Some of the assays that detect different HIV genetic variants require separate test runs for their detection. For example, most PCR methods currently available for detection of HIV do not detect HIV type 2 (HIV-2).
Some of the assays that detect different HIV genetic variants require separate test runs for their detection. For example, most PCR methods currently available for detection of HIV do not detect HIV type 2 (HIV-2).
Multiplex real time PCR is a type of PCR configured to detect multiple targets (e.g., pathogens or genetic variations of a pathogen) in a single test tube with a combination of PCR reagents in a single test run. This is attempted by introducing a set of primers and probes specific for each target into one PCR master mix. However, providing primers and probes that work effectively together and provide efficient amplification and detection of all desired targets is challenging due to several factors, including competition between amplified targets and undesirable interactions between primers called primer-dimer formation.
There is still a need, therefore, for compositions and methods for detecting HIV.